


Percy's Guide to Love and Living

by MaggieMaybe160



Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Coda, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, POV First Person, POV Percy, spoilers for lady's guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160
Summary: Percy has just been shot and the Montagues are trying to help him.(Made for my friend who lent me these books and got me hooked.)





	Percy's Guide to Love and Living

I’m against the railing. I’m not at all sure when that happened, but Monty is above me. The Sun is behind his head, giving him a halo around the free, cropped hair. Where did his hat go? His face is pale and I want to reach up to it and hold him and tell him it’s going to be okay. He presses harder into my stomach, the pressure reminding me that the hat I had knitted him is in his hand, covered in blood. 

Monty is beautiful, even with his eyebrows knitted together in worry. His is a face that I have adored for years upon years. His lips, that I’m sure are saying my name right now, are ones I have kissed and hope to keep kissing forever. 

I forget where I am. I wonder why I’m lying down and why every sound is so far away. I wonder why Monty looks so scared. I want to ease his pain and let his head rest on my chest. I want to run my fingers through his dark hair and press my lips to his forehead. I want to hold him. 

Did I have a fit? Am I having a fit? 

Felicity is here and Monty moves away. I can’t focus. She’s in the side of my vision and I can see her saying my name, but no noise comes. I’m starting to think something may be wrong. I want to go to sleep. I want Monty back. 

I part my lips and wonder why there’s no air in my lungs. I try to form Monty’s name in my mouth. I can’t tell if I’m breathing or not. The world is too bright without Monty’s head blocking the Sun from my view. 

My angel returns, his halo back on his head. He’s talking quickly. I wonder if he’s dying. He’s as drenched in blood as I was the day he had been shot. Wait. Then. Did I get shot? Is that my blood? 

This isn’t how our lives were supposed to go. We were supposed to run away together as lovers and best friends as we did. He was supposed to find an occupation that he didn’t despise and I would play my music, maybe even teach. Felicity was going to find the preventative medicine that would help me. Monty and I would live in a comfortable cottage somewhere, watching every sunset together as we grew old side by side. We would make love every day, cuddle in our shared bed, and kiss to express the infinite happiness that would swell in our breasts at the sight of the other. Our lives were supposed to be laced together. 

I love the weight of his head on my chest in the mornings. Sometimes, I refuse to move, pretending to be asleep, just to listen to him snore softly. I play with his hair on those mornings, dragging my fingers through it, content at last. 

After some fits, all I can do is curl up in his arms. Then, it’s his turn to run his hands through my hair and kiss the top of my head as he whispers to me the sweetest things that no one would ever expect from Henry Montague. This Monty is reserved just for me. 

I don’t remember my eyes closing, but I manage to open them. Felicity is shaking. Monty has stopped talking to her and is staring into my face. My eyelids are heavy. I wonder how long it’s been since I last took a breath. His bloody hands are on my face and I want to lean into them, pressing his palm flat against my cheek. His hands are hot or maybe I’m just cold. He touches his forehead to mine and he’s talking, but I can’t hear a word. I try to focus on his eyes, intense and filled with fear laced love. 

Monty’s face is more severe even than the day Felicity ran away. He had returned to our flat, dripping wet and freezing. He had been shaking and moving too fast. I had pulled him against me, drenched or not, and told him that he’d had me worried because of course he had. His arms were tight around me as he told me what had happened at the docks. 

I want to tell Monty that my life has been better for him being there throughout it. I want to reach out and hold his hand in mine and promise him that he is the best of my life. I long to kiss away his anxieties. His name is in my mouth, yet unable to form on my lips. 

I had waited too long to tell him how I felt. I had wasted so much precious time as he did. We had confessed to each other, whispering in the night, our hands stroking the other’s faces in the dark, how long we had been in love. After our truths had been spoken so gently, our lips found each others. It was everything to me, that moment. It was a promise, a vow. 

Kissing Monty is what seeing color for the first time must feel like. A world of black, white, and gray, suddenly alight with every color that could be imagined. It is also time stopping, with my heart stuttering to spell out his name in my chest. His are the kisses of dreams and romance novels. His are the kisses that define my love. 

“Percy,” is the only word I can hear. His voice is pitched high. I can feel his thumb stroking my cheek. 

“Monty,” I want to say so desperately it hurts. 

He gathers me into his arms and I wonder if I managed to actually say it. My head is against his chest, his arms around me as he lets out a screamed sob. If I could move, I would hold him back and tell him that it will be fine. I’m so tired, my eyes and body heavy. I can hear the pounding of the man I love’s heart in his chest as if it beats only for me. I let my eyes close as I listen to him say my name over the sound of his heart. 

“Percy.” 

He is screaming. It sounds as if his soul is ripping. Monty is nothing if not dramatic. 

“I’ll wake up soon, love,” I want to promise. “I just need to rest. I love you, Monty.” I close my eyes and his screams fade with his heart and mine. 


End file.
